24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Mason
Day 2 Someone, please convert this section to past tense per the Manual of Style. --Deege515 00:47, 19 March 2007 (UTC) : Thanks, Vinny. --Deege515 20:54, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Day One The page has a section called "Day One" which is currently empty. I would just like to point out that sometime in the first four episodes of Day One, Jack Bauer shot George Mason with a tranquilizer (or something similar, I don't remember). I don't want to put that on the page because I'm not 100% sure of it, but I just thought I'd like to point it out if anybody wants to research that a little and add it on. BTW, I am new so I'm not fully sure of the reason for this: my normal wikipedia account doesn't seem to work on here when I log in.. 71.131.230.158 01:13, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :I'll start adding info to these pages when I get my Season 1 DVDs back. - Willo Trivia and Notes Not to be a you-know-what, but I seem to recall a discussion awhile back about limiting the amount of non-24 related information. This is Wiki24, not wikipedia, right? I don't know why we care about what else or who else has the name George Mason... there are other film and literary characters named Jack Bauer, but we don't have that stuff listed. I think we should remove it. Thoughts? --Kapoli 21:52, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : A note about the real-life George Mason may be appropriate as a trivia note, but we certainly don't need to know about the university or the fact that the team made the final four. --Proudhug 22:06, 10 April 2006 (UTC) George Mason's Position This page begins by saying that George Mason was the District Director of CTU before being demoted to Special Agent in Charge. However, on the wiki page about Division, it says that George Mason was the Regional Division Director of CTU before being demoted. Did Mason work at District or at Division? : I don't believe there is a clear answer, because the novels and other 24 material all are forced together on pages like his. The difference between District/Division has been a perennial problem for 24 fans to try and figure out. 20:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I just watched Episode 1 of Season 1. Richard Walsh tells Jack Bauer that George Mason is coming to CTU from Division. Later, Jack asks George to call his boss and ask him to give him clearance for something, and Mason calls Ryan Chappelle, who is Division Director. This leads me to believe that Mason worked at Division, not District, and that he was not the Director since Chappelle outranks him. Am I right on this? : See here for every reference to division and district during Season 1. Mason was fairly consistently referred to as District Director, but he came from/went to Division and District at different points in the day. Chappelle is not referred to as a "division director" at all, other than in the book findings at CTU, whereas in the show (Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm) he is referred to by Tony as a "district director". : Basically in day 1, Chappelle and Mason are both District Directors, with Chappelle being senior to Mason, and Walsh is a District Manager, senior to Mason. It is not explicitly specified who is more senior out of Chappelle and Walsh but given their titles I'd say Walsh is more senior. And I'd say division and district are probably different names for the same place. --Acer4666 16:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC)